La niña caprichosa
by Isabellatrix Black Swan
Summary: La misma historia, relatada dos veces de modo ligeramente distinto. Hay que conocer Nightwish para entenderlo.
1. Chapter 1

_A ver, esto más que FanFiction es una metáfora. Se entiende más en el segundo capítulo. _

_Os parecerá que soy puritana y conservadora, pero eso es sólo en esta historia. Me salió así, lo escribía hará cosa de… ¿un año? ¿Dos? Quién sabe…_

_________________________

Ha llegado.

La muerte.

El Apocalipsis.

El fin de la inocencia.

La niña despertó, siendo ya no tan niña, encontrándose en un charco de sangre. Se enojó (se asustó) y gritó a su padre cuando éste entró en la habitación. La niña era caprichosa y consentida, y por eso no podía permitir que algo así le pasara a ella. Pero no era estúpida y por lo tanto comprendió al poco lo que le ocurría. No se disculpó a su padre por haberle gritado, pero él la perdonó.

La adolescente (la niña con hormonas) alzó la cabeza y se dejó llevar por sus instintos orgullosos. Miraba a todo el mundo con altivez y todo el mundo le devolvía la mirada desde abajo, sin atreverse a contradecirla. Sobretodo su padre, quien siempre la servía como un esclavo, sin molestarse en castigarla o tan siquiera regañarla cuando hacía algo que no era de su agrado, confiando en que el comportamiento de su hija fuera algo pasajero.

La chica creció un poco. Se metió en drogas, fornicó con quien le vino en gana y "disfrutó" todo lo que pudo de la vida sin preocuparse por sus estudios. Siempre volvía tarde a casa y con unas pintas que preocupaban mucho a su padre, pero ella hacía oídos sordos a las súplicas de su progenitor de que la llamara cuando fuera a retrasarse. Aún así, su padre le daba libertad y rezaba a su Dios que a su "niña" se le bajaran pronto los humos y se pasara a una vida normal.

La mujer seguía en casa a los 26 años. Ya no salía tanto y fingía buscar trabajo mientras seguía aprovechándose de sus padres. Pero también seguía siendo la reina de su barrio, a quien todos, incluido su padre, besaban los pies. Su altanería no tenía límites.

A los 28 años, papá dijo BASTA. Se puso histérico y depresivo, se encerró en su habitación y empezó a meditar una solución. Después de muchos meses, le entregó una carta a su hija. En esa carta había todas las palabras que no había sido capaz de decirle en todos esos años. En esa carta le decía que la echaba de casa, que estaba harto de su soberbia y que sabía que se las podía apañar sola, pues tenía muchos amigos que la ayudarían.

A la niña se le bajaron los humos.

_________________________

_**Old Nightwish rules!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_No tiene mucho sentido, la verdad__. Es raro. Pero así salió. Echo de menos el viejo Nightwish. _

_________________________

Ha llegado.

La muerte.

El Apocalipsis.

El fin de la inocencia.

Cuando su mujer dio a luz a esa niña, se sintió inmensamente feliz. La miró con ternura mientras dormía. Les había salido, o al menos eso le parecía a él, perfecta. Era bella, y cuando creció demostró también ser muy inteligente. Y su voz… cantaba como los ángeles. Pero se fue volviendo un poco caprichosa. Y también mimada, pues su padre la consentía con todo lo que estaba a su alcance y más. Pronto empezó a mirar a las otras niñas por encima del hombro, pues de tanto decírselo la gente había terminado por creer que era la más guapa, la más lista y, sobretodo, la que tenía la voz más bella.

Su padre empezó a preocuparse el día de su primera menstruación. La niña gritó y blasfemó mucho cuando se encontró con el regalito rojo a primera hora de la mañana. Ese día se fue de morros a la escuela, pero después volvió con una sonrisa en la cara porque resultó ser la primera de la clase que la tenía. Se volvió aún más exigente con sus caprichos, y mucho más distante con sus padres. Su preocupación principal solía ser la ropa que llevaría ese día o si su novio la llevaría al cine en su cita. Empezó a tratar fatal a quiénes la rodeaban y sobretodo a su padre, quién hacía la vista gorda cada vez que su niña pasaba olímpicamente de las normas. O si se metía en algún lío, él iba a ayudarla enseguida sin pedirle nunca explicaciones.

Y cuando creció y dejó los estudios, él la siguió aceptando en su casa. La alimentó, la vistió, la complació en lo que pudo y recibió a cambio rechazo, soberbia y desprecio. Hasta que un día se hartó y, después de pensarlo mucho y consultarlo con los otros miembros de la familia, decidió echarla de casa.

Pero al hacerlo echó también parte de su corazón. Desde el 21 de octubre que su corazón no latía. Incluso intentó suicidarse y ese intento lo dejó en coma tres meses. Los médicos decían que sería casi imposible recuperarlo, pues ese hombre había perdido las ganas de vivir. Pero volvió en sí cuando, en la bruma del coma, oyó la voz de su mujer a lo lejos diciéndole que volvía a estar embarazada. Eso le dio fuerzas para despertar.

Seis meses después nació otra preciosa niña, también inteligente y con una voz… bonita (pero ni de lejos tan perfecta como la de Tarja) que vivió su infancia con miedo a que su primera regla pudiera alejarla de su querido padre. Siempre tuvo encima la sombra de su hermana.

- Y a ésta – dijo orgulloso Tuomas – la llamamos Anette.

_________________________

_¡Tachán!_

_Cada vez que un fic mío queda sin review, un niño se queda sin inocencia._


End file.
